The present disclosure relates to a stake removal tool, more specifically to a tool for removing in-ground stakes. The stake removal tool finds particular application in commercial and recreational stake removal, although it will be appreciated that selected aspects may find use in related applications encountering the same issues of a stake removal tool capable of removing a stake from the ground completely and easily.
By way of example, the tool is described herein for use in removing a stake for securing a structure to the ground, though use of the tool is not limited to removing tent stakes. A stake is a spike of varying design typically constructed from wood, metal, plastic, or a composite material. The stake is driven into the ground between a 45 and 90 degree angle around the perimeter of an individual or family camping tents, commercial rental/party/wedding tents, shade tents/canopies/sun shelters, etc. They can even be staked in a hard surface by driving the stake into a securing feature. In general, tents feature a double stitched nylon stake loop at each tent corner and midway points on each tent middle. The stake loops are attached to the heads of the stakes with the tent stake positioned so that the stake loop is pulled tight. This keeps the bottom of the tent flat, prevents damage and keeps the tent from shifting position. Stakes typically are notched, having a head portion with a diameter or width greater than that of the portion that is put into the ground. The notch or head is used to prevent the loop from slipping off the stake when in use.
Because the stakes are secured into the ground, and may be at an angle, it is often difficult to gain the leverage necessary to remove a stake securely placed in the ground upon dismantling of the tent. In fact, depending on how hard the ground is, several problems may occur during attempts to remove the tent stakes. For example, if another tool is used the stake may be bent. In addition, a person attempting to remove a stake may cause injury to his back.
Even in light of recent advances, the industry continues to lack a low cost stake removal device useful in the recreational and commercial industries and capable of removing stakes quickly, efficiently, and easily with stakes of conventional construction.